valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Harbinger Renegade Vol 1 5
| Series = Harbinger Renegade | Volume = 1 | Issue = 5 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Harvey Award-nominated writer Rafer Roberts (Plastic Farm) and superstar artist Darick Robertson (The Boys, Transmetropolitan) begin THE ROAD TO HARBINGER WARS 2 – Valiant’s seismic 2018 event – right here with a bang that will reverberate throughout the entire Valiant Universe…and claim the life of a major hero! Toyo Harada’s former protege – Alexander Solomon, a “psiot” with the ability to predict and analyze potential futures – has been waiting for this moment. With the Harbinger Renegades – Peter Stanchek, Faith, Kris Hathaway, and Torque – now reunited as a result of his covert manipulations, his ultimate gambit can now begin. But he’s not the only one who has been watching. Major Charlie Palmer has just re-assigned a new division of the militarized psiot hunters codenamed H.A.R.D. Corps to active duty…and they’re about to bring a torrent of blood and calamity roaring into the streets of a major American metropolis for an all-out firefight. The Harbinger Renegades. Livewire. Alexander Solomon. Generation Zero. Toyo Harada. Secret Weapons. Imperium. None of them are safe…and, when the smoke clears, a pivotal Valiant hero will become the first sacrifice of the massive Harbinger War that is to come. *All covers for HARBINGER RENEGADE #5 will ship with a special advisory overlay. Massacre, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Private Wyrn ** * ** Arthur (Kendall?) ** Other Characters: * Dennis * Marley * Mason * Project Rising Spirit * Toyo Harada * United States Government ** ** Homeland Security ** U.S. Forces Locations: * Las Vegas * ** (formerly ) * Omen Headquarters Items: * ** "Checkmate" Vehicles: * Plane Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A/2nd), & (B), ©, & (1:20), Darick Robertson (1:50), (1:120 LW) * Editors: (Associate), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * The is the second time Valiant would use a special advisory overlay since (1995). * Cover artist Marc Laming is credited as "Mark Laming". Quotes Gallery Cover Art HR 005 COVER WRAP.jpg|'Special Advisory Overlay' File:HR 005 COVER-A ROBERTSON.jpg|'Cover A' by Darick Robertson & Diego Rodriguez HR 005 COVER-B CAMUNCOLI.jpg|'Cover B' by Giuseppe Camuncoli & Andrew Dalhouse HR 005 COVER-C CRAIN.jpg|'Cover C' by Clayton Crain HR 005 VARIANT-WRAPAROUND LAMING.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Wraparound Cover' by Marc Laming & Pete Pantazis HR 005 VARIANT-SKETCH ROBERTSON.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover' by Darick Robertson HR 005 VARIANT GF-LINEWIDE PALOSZ.jpg|'1:120 (Linewide) Retailer Incentive Gold Foil Cover' by Monika Palosz HR 005 SECOND PRINTING.jpg|'Second Printing' Textless Cover Art HR 005 COVER-B CAMUNCOLI TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Giuseppe Camuncoli & Andrew Dalhouse HR 005 COVER-C CRAIN TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Clayton Crain HR 005 COVER-C CRAIN TEXTLESS PLUS.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Clayton Crain HR 005 VARIANT-WRAPAROUND LAMING TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Wraparound Cover Textless' by Marc Laming & Pete Pantazis HR 005 VARIANT-SKETCH ROBERTSON-TL.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover Textless' by Darick Robertson HR 005 VARIANT GF-LINEWIDE PALOSZ TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:120 (Linewide) Retailer Incentive Gold Foil Cover Textless' by Monika Palosz Promotional Art Final Preview HR 005 001.jpg HR 005 002.jpg HR 005 003.jpg HR 005 004.jpg HR 005 005.jpg Redacted Preview HR 005 redacted 001.jpg HR 005 redacted 002.jpg HR 005 redacted 003.jpg HR 005 redacted 004.jpg Redacted Script HR 005 script 001.jpg HR 005 script 002.jpg HR 005 script 003.jpg HR 005 script 004.jpg Teaser HR 005 MASSACRE TEASER 001.jpg|'Massacre Teaser' by Marc Laming Teaser Harbinger Renegade 5.jpg|'Ad cover' by Darick Robertson R.I.P. Teaser Which "major Valiant hero" would be killed off? 2017-07-10 RIP @x.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Animalia.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Bleeding Monk.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Broken Angel.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Carol Jardine.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Charlie Palmer.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Cloud.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Disciple.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Faith.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Flatline.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Granite.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Gravedog.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP James Zygos.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Katherine Zygos.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Keisha.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Kris Hathaway.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Little Castle.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Livewire.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Lord Vine-99.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Mech Major.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Peter Stanchek.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Solomon.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Stronghold.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Tamara.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Telic.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Torque.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Toyo Harada.jpg 2017-07-10 RIP Vagabond.jpg Related References External links